Talk:Tdi/Archive 1
Whats UP Hey im sorreltail18 i may know you but not sure but yea... wanna be friends? Sorreltail18 02:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail19 I know you from fanfic. Sure-- Tdi Nice... So do you want to join my camp?Sorreltail18 02:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Ya. --Tdi oh yea you should try LYLAS system (look at my userpage)Sorreltail18 02:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Thats really cool. I never heard of that before! Tdi "Hi"You have an awesome page Usitgz 02:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I just dont feel like updating it. Well, i do now, but i didnt. You should update or have someone update your userpageSorreltail18 02:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Am I a friend? Could I be on the friend list? We are friends RIGHT! Ricky490 Hey, just wanted to tell you that Tdifan1234's TDI Camp has started.--Tdifan1234 00:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I need you to vote in my camp. Instructions: Congratulations, Gophers. Bass, it is now time to vote someone off. To keep the ballot somewhat secret, please vote on your talk page before or by February 12, 2009. Please post the person you vote off and the reason you have done that. Look at the reviews for some insight as to who should be eliminated. I will tally the votes and reveal who is leaving in the first marshmallow ceremony of my camp! Also, is there any way you could contact Phillip100 who has not been seen for months. Thanks!- TDI19 Tyler Nominated You have been nominated for elimination in Total Drama Author --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 12:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail and I made a camp. Do you want to join it? Anonymos 23:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) what are you going to write for your playa des authors story?-Ezekielguy I don't know... maybe Bridgette.... Turnertang and I made a new camp. Please join it. It's called Total Drama Surprise. Anonymos 00:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. But could you only sign up for two characters please? Anonymos 00:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll join your camp. Fred246 11:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Gone! Where have you been recently??? Usitgz 21:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you want to join TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 22:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) If you want you can be 2 more people in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 22:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sure you can be a judge in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'll do the total drama random challenge. Turnertang 13:56, 3 April 2009 (UTC) y a you can be --Kenzen11 22:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Could you rate the performances in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 22:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) So you actually make music videos? Yeah,yeah. 01:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Join Total Drama Reunion --Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 23:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hey can you make an elimination chart for Total drama forest and edit it each week please i dont know howhere is the color key can you use it Green: Screaming Elk Brown:Killer Bears Light Blue: Current Team Captain Bears Silver: Current Team Captain Elk Yellow: Losers Blue: Win Red:Out Gray: Not Competing PLease --Kenzen11 04:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) it went Day 1-no one Day 2-Cody Day 3-Sorrel Day 4-No one Day 5-Hollyn ohh the permanent teams are Screaming Elk Zane-Team Captain Matt Joy Dyl Duncan Lexi Roger Belle Trent Gwen Killer Bears Stephen-Team Captain Elain Owen Izzy Cody off day 2 Bridgette Geoff Archie Hollyn off Day 5 Sorrel off Day 3 I might add a new character day 10 but you will have to edit it i wont know how do you get on every day i do just asking and teams will be dissolved when it down to 8 campers and that color will be Light green-Final 8 k--Kenzen11 06:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) teams were mixed also--Kenzen11 06:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Will you make me an elimination chart PLease--Kenzen11 03:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thank Tdi ok that is fine are you gonna make that elimination chart Please make one--Kenzen11 03:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) please dude make the elimination table for me Please --Kenzen11 04:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dude--Kenzen11 05:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey can you edit the elimination Chart for me Dyl 16th Owen 15th thanks--Kenzen11 02:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks dude--Kenzen11 03:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Tdi, you know the tournament you entered Ricky490's TDIdol, the auditions is over, April 20, 2009. So if I can warn you, you must perform you auditions or you'll be eliminated. Ricky490, out. (P.S. If you can, can you tell other people as well.) no i dont like writing much-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 03:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) col sig right I like all your character twist pics. They're so funny. LOL!--The Owester Say hi 22:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, you should join TDI Vs. That 70's Show!!!!-Ezekielguy Ih and you should watch that 70's show it comes on the N and ABC. It's great!-Ezekielguy I need your judging in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 01:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah he plays Chelso one of my least-favorite characters.-Ezekielguy I always think of you as a junior version of TDI19 for some reason.--The Owester Say hi 19:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) What do you think of my elimination table on tdb and want to be lashawna or courtney-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 02:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) thanks who is lizzie -- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 03:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Cool i hope not to many mood swings that will get anoying and she will be voted off-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 05:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) It's just that your letters in your name are lower cased and TDI19's are larger. I just can't figure it out.--The Owester Say hi 18:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Check out Owenguy101's Playa des losers!--The Owester Say hi 00:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I like your signiture. It's a me! Tdi. Good job.--The Owester Say hi 01:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Challenge on Total Drama Vacation.----Peace out. Rock on. Yo, dudez. 21:52, 23 A 22:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna join Total Drama Medieval?----Peace out. Rock on. Yo, dudez. 21:52, 23 A 21:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Trust me. Don't ask. XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 01:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Subscription News - Nalyd Renrut Hey! Thanks for subscribing! Here is some of the latest news from me: The latest chapter of Total Drama World was posted today! I hope you enjoy it! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 12:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Attention My Subscribers! Please read my fanfic, it's called Total Drama Mania! Anonymos 12:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Check out my fan fic total drama pop star. Turnertang 12:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) GREETINGS SUSCRIBER! I'm here to tell you that I've created a new camp, Ravioli Academy! Check it out and join if you want! Bye! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Dude dont do your camp like that--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 05:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Need me to help with your camp just tell me what to do--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 05:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hola, Subscriber-itos! Just remember to check out my story on the fanfiction wiki, Total Drama Mania. It's AWESOME!!! (Pretty please, with cherries on top.) Anonymos 23:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey need me to help with your camp thing The TDI's i will help just tell me what to do--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 17:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Calling All Subscribers! I posted the next chapter to my fanfiction, Total Drama Mania!! Check it out!! Anonymos 12:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Cinema Hola, Subscribers! Please join my new camp Total Drama Cinema! Lots of fun coming up! Also, I've been busy, but the TDW finale should be up in at least two weeks... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) hi do you live in central time? --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 02:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Sup--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 04:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey need me to help you with The TDI's--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 04:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please i really want to work on it with you--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 04:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Tommorow at 4:00 Mountain time i am in mountain time well tell me what to do i will be on for a while longer i will do them and you can sleep or do whatever--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 04:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ok what should i do--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 04:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Vote will you vote in Total Drama Forest and please vote Lexi and Duncan--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 22:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hear ye, hear ye! (That means READ THIS because your my subscriber!) I just posted a chapter for my fanfic, Total Drama Mania! What will happen when the campers come face to face with their greatest fears? Read it please! Then comment on the talk page and say which contestants you would like to see return for Season 2! Anonymos 11:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey join Total Drama Writing--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 06:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sup--Me is a PatatoeYap about stuff here- 04:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Subscriber News! Hey! Codaa5 and I have collaborated and have made a new camp, The Wiki Switchup!! In this camp, you take on the challenge of being ANOTHER wiki member, and play the game as they would! Hope you will join! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:50, 11 May 2009 (UTC) yola--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 04:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Subscribers!!! READ THIS NOTICE!!!! I have opened up a final three guessing contest for my fanfiction, Total Drama Mania! I have also posted three very important notices on the talk page. To read the notices and place your guesses, please click on this link here: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Total_Drama_Mania! Anonymos 22:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) hey are you still r-ping on the altergos --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 01:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) too bad... watching hells kitchen right now^^ --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 01:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) cool i watched all the episodes of tda so far... --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 01:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) mhm have you heard of the warriors series--Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 01:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama World Finale! Hola Subscriber-itos! The finale to Total Drama World is FINALLY up! Who will win? With guests appearances by Weird Al Yankovik, Barrack Obama, and Todd Kauffman! Check it out! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 18:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Vote off two people (one for each of your characters). [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm running out of creative ways to talk to my subscribers, so, uh, LISTEN TO ME! The newest chapter to my fanfiction, Total Drama Mania is up! PLEASE READ IT!! Pretty please! Also, place your final three guesses on the talk page! TO READ THE STORY CLICK HERE: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Mania Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Bonjour, Subsriberes! I have posted the next chapter for my fanfic, Total Drama Mania! So, check it out! And don't forget about the final 3 guessing contest! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 11:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Look At This Message Subscriber! The new chapter for Total Drama Pop Star is up and remember to guess the final 3. Turnertang 12:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) You excited for TDINTMC2? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Why? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh! Right! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to say that I think you should not have left Total Drama Author 2 this early! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wait? You quit? You were only voted out. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry you're not in Total Drama Author 2 anymore. At least you tried.--Owester Come talk! 19:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Subscriber News: Edition 2! Hey! Chapter 2 of TDI Bachelorette is now up on the fanfiction wiki! Check it out!! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/TDI_Bachelorette-_Season_1. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Big News! I just made a wiki! Its called Simpson Roleplay. Here is a link to it - http://simpsonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Simpson_Role_play_Wiki Turnertang 21:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama... PAIRS! That's right! The wacky, crazy guy that brough y'all the most dramatic camps EVER is back with a new format: Pairs! Pick a partner and the two of you can go through the game together! Join now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I'm asking if I have permission to post my blog. That'll keep you busy.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 21:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) My Camp User: DJ-Roxs Wanna join, dude? My Camp User: DJ-Roxs Wanna join, dude? Hey! Come on the chatroom! At the top of the screen!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) My Camp User: DJ-Roxs Wanna join, dude? Gueten Tag, Subscribers! My fanfiction, Total Drama Mania, has a new chapter posted! Please read, and find out the most shocking elimination yet! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19's Subscriber News: Edition 3 Hello subscriber!! I would like to let you know that my camp, American Idol vs. TDI will be starting soon! A bunch of characters are left on the signup list!! See if you will be the next AMERICAN IDOL!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Subscriber! Come join the newly renovated Tdifan1234's TDI Camp! It's now a user camp with recolor challenges!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hola, Subscriber-itos! The newest chapter of Total Drama Mania is up! Please read. And remember, the final three guessing contest is still open, so place your guesses now! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 11:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Subscriber The new Total Drama Pop Star chapter is up! [[User:Turnertang|'Its the awesome Turnertang!']] [[User Talk:Turnertang|'Want to chat?']] SUBSCRIBER UPDATE!!! ATTENTION! Sunshine has created a new camp, Pixie Panic! Now is your chance to finally play as a member of the pasti family! Sign up now! Sunshine + Ravioli 18:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19's Subscriber News: Edition 4 Hey! Hey! Hey!! I have come up with another idea!!! :-) Anyway, I am writing a new fanfiction called, The Wikia Office (tentative). Check it out here: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Office!! Audition a character and watch the drama unfold! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sims 3 Yea, my mom pre-ordered it. It's AWESOME!!! My guy retired at the top of the music track and has wroten 14 novel's! I renamed 5 after the Twilight Series and the rest was stuff at the top of mah head. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 23:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HOLA~! Por favor, únase a mi nuevo campamento! Será una gran experiencia! Charlie The Unicorn Vs. TDI-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 23:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) (Uh, that means please join my new camp...)-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 23:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Shalom, Subscribers! Come and read the newest installment of Total Drama Mania, on the fanfiction wiki! You can keep guessing the final three until Saturday, when the next chapter will be posted! And don't forget to vote in the polls on the talk page! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)